


Ironqrow drabbles

by aquawawi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, im no good in smut just gore fluff and death, no smut 4give me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of short ironqrow drabbles that can be related to each other or not. Updates Every Now And Then</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I WAS EDITTING THE FI C AND I LOST THE DRAFT WHATEVER

The Beowulf scratched Qrow's back, which absolutely shredded his cape which was shredded enough now his cape's gone and he'll have an awkward rag billowing from his back by the time he's done with this. Qrow gave a noise he wished he didn't, nothing but a huff but still, when the force of the Beowulf knocked him down so he just kinda pathetically lied on Ironwood's chest as the man fired his gun at the Beowulf which must've hit but didn't kill because he can still hear the creature making a horrid sound as it recoiled.

Qrow turned around, seeing that Ironwood's shot had blown a hole on the creature's head, quick as can be while drawing his sword and charged forward, giving the creature a slice on its torso that wasn't as perfect as he wanted it to be so he charged back to completely slice off the Grimm by the waist, the creature already letting off black smoke and decomposing.

Ironwood was getting up before Qrow could offer a hand in help so it didn't matter. He still made gestures to dust himself off, though it didn't matter since they're in the middle of combat and the only thing he has on is half an undersweater and pants. "Thanks." He briefly said and Qrow just hums before dashing off to other skirmishes when he realizes.

Holy shit, he thought still focusing on fighting but still finding himself blinking it away. The position that he found himself in was so ridiculously compromising Qrow almost stopped to sort out how embarrassed he felt. Maybe a hundred more Grimm will get his mind off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: it didn't
> 
> talk to me on ganymedeproton.tumblr.com for more ironqrow or send me a drabble prompt i gueSS


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started Feb 12 and its Feb13 so  
> super short but like i said i made this when i was half asleep

When James woke up, he was more or less the same position he was when he fell asleep. "You sleep like a log," Qrow had mumbled once. "That's perfect I'm kind of a sloth if you haven't noticed." The second part was just as sleepy and groggily put out, Qrow is snarky, regardless of current status. James didn't always sleep like a log, he's just very still.  
  
Tonight was no different, both Qrow's snark and his sleeping habits, and that includes waking up at odd times, blaming it for being able to get ready faster, be more punctual. But James is restless like he is most nights. It feels like he has no reason to, but he does. He should know better than much how much of a lie safety is, especially in this world.  
  
He'd like to think Qrow is at least semi-concious, because he's a hunter too and hunters don't always sleep easy. James felt Qrow's unconventional tangled sleepy hug tighten and it makes him feel a little bit more grounded, enough to feel the lull of sleep draw him closer until eventually James' mind stops running a marathon and he falls back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood sleeping like a log inspired by CaptainLeBubbles' line in their fanfic pls read its good uve probably read it


	3. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fic no. 6 but its valentines so im bumping it up the list. Also double upload today because i was busy for valentines and couldnt upload. Busy.... working..... ugh

Valentines with James was spent ogling him across the dinner table. Keeping it subtle was a little hard with Penny and Ruby tagging along for dinner.

The two girls, both single for valentines with nothing to do, got bored and they decided to tag along on a last minute dinner with their favorite (only?) uncles, which knocks some of Qrow's plan if he could remember but whatever, he doesn't mind having to spend time with his niece. Yang was nowhere in sight, out and about herself while the two girls that are in his sight were talking about things that Qrow couldn't keep up with.

Qrow had forgotten that he ordered a glass of wine for the two of them and remembered only when the waiter was coming with it and set it down faster than Qrow can cancel it. Ruby looked at the glasses like she had seen a scandal, even though she's seen him drink other things, other stronger drinks. James just eyed the drinks suspiciously. "Uh... Surprise? C'mon its just wine."

"In front of Penny, Qrow?"

"I didn't know they'd come and I forgot about it." Qrow defended, shrugging. He didn't miss Penny and Ruby looking back and forth between the two of them, expecting something from Ironwood.  
But James just sighed and gingerly and elegantly (YOWZA screamed Qrow's mind) and Qrow did the same. "Cheers Qrow."

"Yeah and happy Valentines Jimmy." Qrow drank like he usually did, like it was water. But James did his best to hide the distaste he had over the wine. Qrow think it had a nice fruity flavor and wonders how James survives those military functions if he can't even socially drink. But James gave a supportive smile, holding up the glass as Penny and Ruby snickered.

"Its uh, nice." James tried to say, keeping his composure.

"You can order water sweetie." Qrow joked as he leaned over the small table to give James a kiss that went for his forehead. "But thanks for the effort." And he didn't miss the gasps the two girls give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Penny are ironqrow shippers because im sure they want permanent sleepovers.


	4. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on second thought maybe this shoulda been "restless" and the other shoulda been awake. So yeah this is restless and the other is awake
> 
> ABSOLUTELY DAPSOLUTELY CONNECTED TO DRABBLE 2 CONSIDER THIS A SEQUEL OR A PREQUEL

Qrow is a little more inelegant when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He grumbles, and loudly tries to hide his drool. He's used to it, but he likes sleep, and being disturbed by instinct or dreams is such a commodity its just a nuisance now. Like a bug that's buzzing too close and he swats it away with a grimace.

His first actual look was Jimmy's shoulder, which was odd because that was the last thing he saw, meaning Qrow didn't toss in his sleep which in itself is uncommon, though becoming more common now that James is with him. He also fell asleep reading a book it seems, his reading glasses still on him, book on top of the blanket and closed neatly and he's still seated upright. But his head is tilted to face Qrow and he looks sooo docile and peaceful that the crusty feeling Qrow had when he woke up was gone.

So he moves the arm between them gingerly, flopping it behind him and snuggled closer to James' body and slept slowly went back to sleep.


	5. Ambivalance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as One Sided Part 2: The Prequel  
> I love this word, next to amalgamation which probably wont make an appearance. Of course both of these words were found in video games. Slight canon divergence where Penny got to hang out with Ruby. That is of course the reason fanfics exist.

James had reservations about "his big gay crush on Mr. Branwen" as Penny had called it. Who told her it was him anyway? Penny shouldn't even know who Mr. Br- Qrow is.

 _"Someone had told me, and I have made my observations!"_ Penny reported chipperly. _"I am told that when someone has a crush, they are prone to prolonged staring, elevated heart rates, restlessness regarding the individu-"_

 _"That's... sufficient Penny."_ He had to stop her because he was becoming uncomfortably aware that this was all, in fact, true. _"And who told you this?"_

 _"I cannot recall."_ A hiccup, obviously a lie because Penny has perfect memory, but Penny seemed keen on keeping it a secret. Perhaps it was her first secret, so James let her keep it. He'd bet it was Ruby, as the moment Penny returned to Atlas' accomodation for the Vytal festival, Ciel was lagging behind and Penny looked even more happy than usual which Ciel noted as a progress before joining back to talk to Flynt, Neon, Kookie and Ivy.

Now he's meeting Ozpin again, who called "The Whole Gang" as Qrow dubbed them in for another discreet discussion and ducked out to get more coffee while waiting for the others which James will always be perplexed over because how does the man always have coffee if he can't refill in his office? And where is outside that doesn't involve going down an entire tower?

While contemplating whether he had been duped or not by the old prankster, because really how old is Ozpin, the elevator dinged and Qrow peered in, striding in when he realized Ozpin wasn't there but saw James. "Hey." He greeted and pushed back his hair as he looked around the view from the window behind Ozpin. "Oz not here?"

James raised a brow and looked behind him, "Didn't he go down to get some coffee?"

"Haven't seen him at all..." Qrow mused. "So he did dupe us... Whatever, we have free reign over his office then." James sighed internally before he stopped leaning on Ozpin's desk to leave and pressed the button for the elevator. Meanwhile Qrow sat at Ozpin's chair, rocking it back and forth and noting how flimsy it was before rolling it forward to look at his desk. "Its pretty barren, but the view is nice."

Yes he's sure Ozpin has a nice view, its a panoramic window and one of the highest points in all of Beac-

The slow revelation that Qrow was looking towards the elevator hit him like an airbus. When James turned around to the sound of Ozpin's creaky old chair turning, Qrow was looking out the window.

The elevator dinged. "Are you," James supressed the 'uh's and the 'erm's he had from thinking about the fact that Qrow was basically saying that he was staring at his ass, "gonna come downstairs or-"

"And miss out on our meeting gentlemen?" The two turned around quick that Qrow probably had a headache from swinging the chair so fast from the little stumble he had when he got off Ozpin's chair. Ozpin walked in with Glynda who's face was as stone cold as usual and unaffected by the happenings of the room. "Well then..." Ozpin said as he sat at his seat. "Shall we get started?"

James, admittedly, couldn't really focus during the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIGHT change update day to every 2 days, or 2 every 2 days, school is getting busier. Figuring out how to write Ironwood and Penny but I think i'm getting penny down thanks to IT class  
> You may be thinking "what kinda meme is kookie and ivy?" Cookie clicker and idk bout ivy but theyre not that important anyway
> 
> also tumblr's blocked throughout the whole country now so talk to me on twitter @robothandholder probably


	6. Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James never had nuggets shaped like dinosaurs like the one he used to pack for Ruby and he finds that ridiculous, sure they weren't around when they were young but had he never even tried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary technically a removed excerpt
> 
> Set post Vol3 also AU that they're long distance but Ironwood is staying in Vale for Vytal so he crashes with Qrow so he doesnt have to pay extra for some hotel room idk man i wasnt THInking

When Qrow realized that Jimmy sometimes only does things that are necessary, Qrow knew he had to spoil him rotten, from kisses to calls to gifts, name it and Qrow'll spoil it.

There's always one thing that he find to be easy for both him and Jimmy, easy like him in the pragmatic do-less-work sense, get your mind out of the gutter. There are some things that are probably _not_ easy that Qrow finds to be easy, like living together was easy in Qrow's opinion, they have to get a slightly bigger apartment, clean up together pay rent together. Qrow thinks its easy to wield a scythe that most find to be restrictive. Qrow thinks that juggling is easy not that he'd do it very often. Qrow also always found that making Jimmy packable lunches and and sometimes dinner was the easiest way for Qrow to both spoil him and show him how much he cares.

And yes sometimes they _do_ bang but as much as Qrow enjoys that its not as effortless as cooking for him.

One might ask, why cooking and Qrow could easily give reasons. Because James never had a good, heartfelt meal in the last 20 years most likely, and was only experiencing that in very recent times. James ate military food and only cooked with a small campfire when the rations were too raw. James used to have protein bars and nothing but protein bars for breakfast and had to catch lunch at a buffet that was nothing but regulated amount of varying bowls of rice, meat and vegetables.

So now that Jimmy's a General, he'd think that he finally settled from enough field work to start enjoying a normal meal. But when Qrow stayed over for dinner once on some business or another in Atlas that scared the wits out of James ( _"Qrow wuh- what are you doing here?" "Can't tell you, classified, can I bunk though?"  "What do you mean classified if anyone has anything-" "Sh Shh sh babe I just miss you"_ ), he found that James doesn't know a lot about cooking.

Years down the line, the two finally meet again and Qrow wouldn't like to admit he's a little giddy about meeting Jimmy again. Jimmy goes off to functions whenever they're not getting called over by Ozpin so Qrow started packing him simple things that definitely taste better than whatever food he was prepared with.

One day he got a text on his scroll from Jimmy, probably too busy or swamped for a call.

Jimmy ♥: _You know you don't have to spoil me like this._  
Me: _but i want to_  
Jimmy ♥: _Fine._  
Jimmy ♥: _Good as always, thank you._  
Me: _cmon not even a heart or a smiley face or wdv?_  
Jimmy ♥: _Qrow._  
Jimmy ♥: _Fine <3\. I have to go._  
Me: _good enough for me have fun at wdv >:~)  
_Jimmy ♥:  _Please never send me that... Whatever that is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GIVE ME AN IDEA...........
> 
> btw since this IS from qrows perspective i just thought it didnt make sense if it was written like James: [text] Qrow: [text] i dont mean Me: [text] as in me i mean that as in qrow just wanna clarify im paranoid


	7. :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, probably like, a chat chapter, if you dont like that just skip to tomorrow. But idk group chat between everyone??????? maybe. Is this REALLy uncle wood

**The Whole Gang (4 members)**

**Qrow** [13:30:14]:    
Jimmy

**James** [13:33:54]:   
I'm in a meeting.

**Qrow** [13:34: 03]:   
its quick just gotta show you something

**Qrow** [13:34 :10]:  
:3c

**James** [13:35:23]:  
What is that?

**Qrow** [13:35:42]:  
:3c

**Qrow** [13:35:45]:  
:3c

**James** [13:36:18]:  
Qrow please i am busy.

**Qrow** [13:36:21]:   
>:3

**James** [13:36:34]:  
Stop what are you doing with that this looks like one of my students.

**Qrow** [13:36:40]:  
>:3

**Glynda** [13:36:42]:  
Will you two stop flirting.

**Ozpin** [13:36:44]:  
>:3c

**Glynda** [13:36:53]:  
Don't play god.

**Qrow** [13:36:59]:  
dont copy me ill stop

**James** [13:37:00]:  
I'm leaving this group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEMI inspired by that textpost that goes "youre either :3c or >:3" and someone went ">:3c" and the response was "dont play god"


	8. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Major character death flip a coin now if its qrow or ironwood

The battle of Vale ended with more casualties than Qrow can bear to think of. He's reading the list of known casualties on his scroll, the list constantly updates whenever someone is found dead, reported missing or hopefully alive but injured forever.  
  
After the little stunt Ruby pulled, he's been taking the lapse in Grimm to comb for survivors, at worse, bodies. An eye on the list and another on the rubble, he'a found around 13 dead bodies and 27 survivors when Glynda called him. He stopped, probably a good space to go weaving for survivors or fending off the occasional Grimm.

"Yeah?" He responded.

 _"Ozpin."_ Glynda said briefly. _"James too, they're missing."_

Well, that's not a good sign. Qrow thinks of ways James could have dropped his scroll considering he was thrown out of a ship. And Oz, well he goes to ground sometimes, hopefully to stop messing with others.

"Jimmy probably just dropped his scroll." Qrow started walking, scythe ready as he slowly moved around. Piles and piles of rubble, if he were in a jollier mood he'd say the situation looks grim.

 _"The huge wave at around 23:30."_ No need to remind him, Ruby may have stopped the dragon but the fighting dragged on. _"You went to get Ruby, James and I had to divide and conquer. I haven't seen him since then. He-"_

"You two did _what?_ " Qrow realized that he sounded far more outraged. You never split to fight Grimm, no matter how experienced. Glynda's a teacher and James is a general they should know better.

_"There was nothing we can do some students were trapped and-"_

"Send me his last location I'll call you there."

It didn't take Glynda long. What made Qrow's heart drop to the rubble was realizing that he wasn't too far off.

* * *

The debris all looked the same but growing nearer to the marker, it grew colder for Qrow. He was so on edge, a rarity now, he expected a Grimm to pop up over this.

The second thing he realized was the dead silence. Nothing but the wind pushing around little specks of what was probably a store or plastic and paper strewn around.

Qrow decided to just call James' scroll and he wish he didn't because he can hear it buzz and prattle atop the ground.

He followed the prattling, saw the scroll bouncing on the pavement and stopped calling and picked up the discarded item. It was dusty and cold, screen was cracked and messages upon messages piled up. Qrow called Glynda again when he caught a waft of cold iron.

Blood, not too far up ahead.

Approaching carefully and gingerly slow, he rounded the corner and saw another pile of rubble on the ground.

A hand was under it.

 _"Qrow?"_ Glynda finally picked up. _"Qrow? Are you there? Qrow!"_ She tried again when the hunter didn't pick up.

* * *

The funeral had to be closed casket. It was that bad.

Speeches and messages were all delivered as a send off but Qrow didn't want that. Qrow wanted to believe that against all odds and even what he saw, Jimmy's still out there.

He scoffed at himself, get real, he thinks downing another glass. His own nieces wouldn't even approach him, neither would Tai.

He didn't care, he needed the solitude. He needs James too but he knows that's too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not my best ending if im honest


	9. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been pretty busy with school (exam will take up the entire month of may and proms at the end of may + im in the prom committee and hafta prepare like MONTHS earlier)
> 
> Prompt inspired by playing yugioh all day long. My friend had scrap iron scarecrow, I had skill drain. It was long and gruesome.

" **WAAAAAAaaaaaaa** aaaaa....." Screamed Summer, her voice distant as she was thrown away, the disappointed bleep signalled her being ringed out and Qrow can hear some of the audience's reaction of _"Oh!!!"_ and _"Ah!!!"_ or a mass of winces from the audience.

 _'Okay, alright, great.'_ Qrow thought and huffed as he diverted from his initial opponent and went after Crescut, the one who ringed out Summer.

 _"And with that done, Summer Rose lost by a ring out! Never a good way to go."_ Said one of the announcers whose name has probably been stated throughout the whole tournament but Qrow cannot recall right now.

 _"Yes but she did quite a number on Téa Crescut! With just a sliver of health, it seems that she's Qrow Branwen's new target!"_ Said the other. _"And he's coming in fast!"_

And new target she was. Crescut was aware of this of course but she wasn't quick enough. She fired at Qrow but at the last minute, Qrow turned to a crow and became a target that was too small to hit and a bird barrelling beak first past Crescut's shoulder. She looked back to see Qrow's scythe extending with enough force to knock her to a tree that was hard enough to take small bugbites into her remaining aura.

Satisfied, Qrow didn't realize that his remaining opponent had shot a round that knocked his scythe about 3 metres away, his hand ached slightly at the sudden brute force of the gun firing the weapon away. He fired at the ground and Qrow managed to avoid it this time, getting his scythe back in the process and reverting it back to its sword.

* * *

Now that James is aware that his opponent can turn to a bird (an interesting semblance he notes), James has to focus even harder. His opponent is small, they have roughly the same aura left, but James can't see his opponent and he assumes that Branwen is using the trees to hide himself.

The rustles confuse him, either its wind or its Branwen or-

There shouldn't be winds that strong.

James fires and the rustles move, he keeps firing and firing, leaves falling and finding himself under the thick of the forest. He needs to get back to his own turf.

 _"Well, that's extreme!"_ One of the announcers commented when he saw James running for the volcanic terrain and back with a handful of fire dust crystals. James threw the crystals in his hand and with his own semblance, fired all of them when they were in the forest, causing explosion after explosion. In the midst of it, Branwen flew out and landed, charred and coverred in soot as his aura was depleted.

 _"And with that, team JETT wins the doubles against team STRQ and will be moving on to the singles!"_ One of the announcers cheered but James went towards Branwen who was still concious but tired.  _"We'll see you all then!"_

"Not bad, almost had you there." He coughed, dusting himself off. "Qrow Branwen, but you probably know that."

"Likewise, James Ironwood." He introduced as he helped Qrow get up. "We weren't properly introduced."

"I think I'm introduced enough." Qrow gave a wheezy laugh. "Definitely watching your next match."

"If I go to the singles."

"Hmm..." Qrow mused as they headed off the field. "Well, how bout later you and I go for the doubles?"

"But we're the last doubles match..." He looked down to Qrow who was grinning and James is pretty sure the tips of his ears went red, not that Qrow can see since its slightly darker. "Oh..."

He winked and hobbled off to join his own team. "Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNO TAI APPEARS MORE OFTEN IN THESE YOUNG TEAM STRQ IN VYTAL TOURNAMENT AND I KNOW WE KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT SUMMER BUT I LOVE SUMMER  
> Writing Qrows weapon was hard its kinda meant for killing can't have that in a tournament.  
> 3 metres = 9 feet
> 
> Send me words on tumblr im kinda running outta ideas: ganymedeproton.tumblr.com


End file.
